


Educating Eden

by sarena2s



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Masturbation, Older Man/Younger Woman, Sexual Fantasy, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-26
Updated: 2010-08-26
Packaged: 2017-12-04 20:43:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/714900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarena2s/pseuds/sarena2s
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eden has just been brought in to The Company and Noah is handling it in his own way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Educating Eden

The young woman they had just brought in had quite a track record. Grand theft auto, arson, murder… and you would never guess any of this by looking at her. Such a sweet, innocent looking girl.

'Quite an ability this one has…' Mr. Bennet thought to himself, 'I’m going to need to keep the Haitian close, or at least have some duct tape at the ready.'

He looked in at her sitting there. Chained up at the feet, hands tied behind her back, and of course, tape covering her mouth. It seemed like overkill for someone her size but he knew what she was capable of. He nodded at Rene and they went in together for her questioning.

Noah was pleased with his lecture, thinking the part about her not behaving the way a young lady should was a nice touch. Now came the time to remove the tape though, and he was glad his partner was there. What he wasn’t prepared for was her spitting right in his face. He laughed inwardly as he wiped off his glasses thinking that the girl had some potential… and quite a bit of spunk.

Eden glared at him without really seeing him, blinded by her anger at having her ability blocked. At this point she wanted to tell him quite a few things, not the least of which being to get the damn shackles off of her so she could kick him in the groin and steal his glasses. She smirked, wondering how he enjoyed being spit on and very amused that her aim had been so perfect. She resigned herself to listening to his droning speech for the moment, letting her mind wander, eyes moving over his tall frame, curious to know what he had hidden under that stiff suit. She shook her head, snapping back to reality when she heard the last of his words.

“… go free and end up dead in a week or change, embrace your power and help me.”

“What do I have to do?”

***

After locking her safely into the room she would be staying in for the night, he watched her for a moment through the window as she situated herself in her new surroundings. Her lithe body, those big dark eyes… he couldn’t get the feeling of them watching him out of his head. There was a lot of power wrapped in that tiny package. He was eager to discover her full potential. Unconsciously, his hand moved to his crotch, brushing over the hardness he hadn’t realized was growing. He sighed deeply, catching himself and thinking that he had better find a private place to relieve his pent up tension before heading home for the night.

She had seen the way he looked at her when he brought her to her room. She wondered just how much it would take to make him lose his cool. Smiling to herself, she went to close the blinds on the window that looked out into the hallway and saw he was still standing there. The door was locked from the outside; apparently she wasn’t to be trusted not to escape in the middle of the night, which was probably true, so she couldn’t really blame them. She tapped lightly on the window to get his attention.

Noah grinned, wanting her to think he had no intention of re-opening the door that night, but seeing as she had his full attention as it were, he gave in and opened the door about two inches, peeking inside the dimly lit room.

“Was there something you needed, Miss McCain?”

“You looked as though there were something you needed, Mr. Bennet.” She smiled at him and pulled her shirt off over her head.

He swallowed hard, watching her then straightened, clearing his throat. “Good night, Miss McCain.”

***

Noah didn’t think he was going to make it out of there without touching her. He breathed a sigh of relief when he reached his office and closed the door quickly, locking it behind him.

The visions floating through his mind were terrible and arousing beyond belief. He imagined himself pushing her hard against the wall of that room, tearing her skimpy panties and bra off with his teeth, his hands roaming over her smooth, creamy skin, tangling in her dark hair, those eyes- those big dark eyes looking into his own, pleading with desire. His erection was throbbing uncomfortably in his trousers and he reached down, stroking himself with one hand as he undid them with the other, letting them fall to the floor. He backed into his chair, holding his cock in his hand, moving in long, slow strokes. Flashes of Eden moved over his eyes and his hand went faster. He imagined her telling him to do things to her, using that ability to make him give her what she wanted. Thrusting up into her tight, wet pussy, God, he wanted to ravage that tiny body of hers. He gasped as he climaxed, shooting cum over his desk.

He leaned his head back against the chair and tried to catch his breath. This wouldn’t do. He needed to do something about Miss McCain.

***

Eden tossed and turned all night that night. She dreamt of the man in the horn-rimmed glasses. About him doing incredibly erotic things to her. About him doing not-so incredibly erotic things to her. She woke up once feeling disgusted with herself because she had dreamt about him raping her- and she was utterly turned on by it. He had her chained up again, the same way he had earlier that day. The tape was covering her mouth and he ran his fingers over it, caressing her lips but she couldn’t move. His hands drifted over her body, seemingly softly, almost lovingly, but then he ripped her clothing from her body roughly. He slammed into her carelessly, hurting her but somehow giving her just what she needed. She woke up hot and sweaty, mad at herself for wishing it had been real.

Noah Bennet was going to get more action than he was expecting.


End file.
